


Sorry i'm not sorry

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, first years as second and third year, first years being overprotective over yachi, first years shenanigans, karasuno likes to bully his underclassmen with affection, the first years are basically dorks, wholesome Karasuno, yachi can take care of herself but appreciates the gesture, yachi protection squad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: "Si de algo estaban seguros, es que esos intentos de parecer los padres o hermanos sobreprotectores de los demás miembros del equipo había sido patético, incluso algo vergonzoso. Claro, no lo entendían, hasta que Yachi había conseguido un novio en su tercer año."or. Vi un tiktok sobre los chicos dando una "charla amigable" al novio de Yachi y no me pude resistir.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	Sorry i'm not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> El título está vagamente inspirado en la canción de Monsta X que no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero la frase de "Sorry I'm not sorry" se oye muy Tsukki y me encanta uwu
> 
> Stream a mis bebés ya que andan por aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ToHbHcolfA

Para Karasuno, al parecer se había convertido en una tradición del equipo molestar a los chicos cuando se enteraban de sus relaciones, pero bueno, tenían el derecho cuando eran sus mismos compañeros de equipo.

Había empezado con Asahi y Noya, no era como que ambos hubieran hecho un anuncio oficial, pero cuando el pequeño líbero se acercaba a abrazar al as del equipo y este en vez de ponerse nervioso-seguía sonrojándose de sobremanera, y no podían culparlo, Nishinoya era demasiado lindo dando afecto- devolvía los abrazos o sonreía con cierto orgullo, lo cual les hizo pensar que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Suga había sido el primero en hablar. 

—¿Cuándo iban a decirnos?—exclamó a lado de Asahi a mitad de su práctica de saque, el balón ni siquiera pasó la red y su compañero volteó a ver alarmado a Nishinoya en el otro lado de la cancha antes de mirar a Suga de nuevo.

—¿Decir qué?— murmuró a lo que su amigo le respondió con una sonrisa y un golpe nada suave sobre la espalda.

—Anda, anda, no tiene nada de malo, sólo quiero saber desde hace cuanto salen.

—¿Quiénes?— exclamó Hinata asomándose a la conversación.

—¿No lo has notado?— bromeó el chico de cabellos plateados, observando al pobre Asahi seguir alternando miradas entre él y el chico que seguía recibiendo los saques de sus demás compañeros, ignorante de su plática. Hinata sólo ladeó la cabeza sin saber a qué se refería.— Asahi y Noya.— respondió, el pobre as enterró su rostro en sus manos, mirando entre sus dedos como Hinata parecía procesarlo.

—Es decir, sí, pero es que—

—¡Noya-san, felicidades por tu relación!— gritó el número 10, haciendo no sólo que todo el gimnasio lo mirara pero también logrando distraer al líbero que terminó recibiendo el balón con la cara, lo cual probablemente sería un golpe muy grande a su orgullo.

—¡Lo siento!— gritó Kinoshita, el dueño del saque, después pareció procesar sus palabras.— ¿Espera tu qué?

—¡Asahi-san!

—Lo siento.— murmuró el chico aún entre sus manos.

—Dijiste que no ibas a causar un escándalo por esto.— dijo Daichi acercándose para darle una mirada ligeramente desaprobadora a su co-capitán.

—Dije que no lo haría hasta que Asahi nos lo dijera y lo acaba de hacer, así que creo que puedo hacer el escándalo que quiera.

—Al fin, vaya que son lentos.— murmuró Tsukishima y Yamaguchi rió a su lado, Nishinoya sólo pudo mirarlo de mala manera antes de soltar un golpe en su estómago que casi dejó al chico de rodillas.

—¡Tsukki!

Noya se alejó riendo antes de que el chico lo tomara de la playera y cruzó la cancha hasta llegar al centro de la conmoción.

—¡Sí, Asahi-san y yo estamos saliendo pero eso no se interpondrá con nuestras labores del equipo! Lo prometo.— gritó el chico e hizo una reverencia hacia su capitán.

—¡Noya!— exclamó el chico a su lado a lo que su novio sólo pudo sonreír y lanzarse a darle un rápido abrazo que ni le dio tiempo de corresponder.

—Ahora, podemos seguir—

—No-oh, estoy a punto de darte una extensa charla de lo que sucederá si lo lastimas.— Suga se cruzó de brazos y la manera en que habló no dejaba en claro en quién podría lastimar a quien, probablemente ambos.— Porque si eso sucede vamos a tener serios problemas.

—Así es, nadie se mete con el corazón de mi amigo.— exclamó Tanaka, acercándose a ellos.

—Creo que es más posible el caso contrario.— murmuró Kageyama.

—Y si llegan tarde a la práctica por estar tomados de la mano en algún lado.— seguía Suga, aunque ambos chicos parecían no estar escuchando en lo absoluto, Asahi demasiado avergonzado para aquello mientras que Nishinoya sólo parecía rebotar en su lugar, ansioso de continuar con la práctica, y exactamente era por eso que una sonrisa se le estaba escapando a Suga, molestarlos era su más grande deleite.

—Ah, y si no quiere comprarte helados después de la práctica tampoco está bien.— intercedió Tanaka a medio discurso de Suga.

—Y si Noya no te ayuda a limpiar los días que son tu turno también habrá problemas.— agregó Kinoshita.

—¡Oi! Espera, ¿Qué estás agregando ahí?

—Y tal vez puedas estudiar con él horas extras en periodos de exámenes, porque en serio es desesperante.— dijo Ennoshita.

—¡Oi!

—Pero estudiar de verdad, porque si se distraen en otra cosa...— siguió Suga.

—¡Basta~!

La cosa era que no se habían detenido y puede que se hubieran llevado la mitad del tiempo de práctica sólo avergonzado a Asahi y molestando a Nishinoya pero había sido divertido incluso para los de primer año que no tenían muchos comentarios que agregar, sus managers también se acercaron en algún punto y la pequeña risa de Kiyoko servía para seguir mortificando al pobre chico de cabello largo.

Para cuando la otra pareja del equipo se juntó, decidieron seguir la tradición, y cómo no, el rubio se había encargado de hacerles las cosas fáciles para molestarlo, así que Ennoshita había comenzado con la tradición que Suga le había legado, además, como capitán era su trabajo mantener el orden en el equipo, ¿no?  
Así que en uno de sus descansos a media práctica, con todo el equipo sentado tomando agua y relajándose un poco decidió retomar el asunto que al parecer todos habían decidido ignorar, aún cuando Tsukishima no había podido haber sido más obvio cuando entraron al gimnasio y en vez de separarse ligeramente del chico había casi empujado a Yamaguchi lejos de él, el otro chico tampoco se había ayudado pues su sonrojo le había hecho competencia a una linda fresa.

—Así que, Kinoshita, al parecer tenemos que re-arreglar los días asignados para que los chicos limpien, no podemos dejar a Yamaguchi y Tsukishima en un mismo turno, ¡mucho menos solos!— había empezado a hablar, más fuerte de lo usual, lo cual aún no lograba captar la atención de todo el equipo, sin embargo ambos nombrados se enderezaron en su lugar, prestando más atención mientras que su co-capitán sonreía, entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

—Tienes razón, capitán, quien sabe que puedan hacer si los dejamos solos. Solo espero que ambos sepan que meterán en problemas a todo el club si los encuentran, ya saben, deshonrando el gimnasio.

Para aquello, el resto de los chicos de tercero y segundo sabían a dónde iba aquello, podía ver a los de primer año igual de sonrojados que los dos chicos centro de su atención, probablemente de vergüenza de segunda mano por ver a sus capitanes avergonzando a sus senpais, tendrían que disculparse después con ellos pero era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para no tomarla.

Podía ver a Yamaguchi moviendo su pierna sin parar, y mirando distraídamente a un punto lejos de su plática, lo cual no engañaba a nadie tomando en cuenta sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta las orejas, el mismo rubio estaba comenzando a seguir los pasos de su mejor amigo.

—Oh, Yamaguchi, ¿algo que quieras decirnos?

—T-Tsukki...- murmuró, ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos antes de que el de lentes suspirara y desviara la mirada hacia otro lugar.

—Yamaguchi y yo estamos saliendo.— dijo entre dientes.

—Ah~, ¿qué fue eso?— bromeó Ennoshita.

—Tsukki y yo estamos saliendo.— susurró Yamaguchi.

—Perdón, no escuché bien.— siguió Kinoshita.

—¡Eh, repite eso! No todos oímos.— exclamó Tanaka, al oírlo, Hinata decidió seguir el juego porque para entonces sabían lo divertido que era empujar a ambos al límite.

—¿Qué es? ¡Quiero saber!

—¿No es demasiado obvio como para que lo repitan?— dijo Kageyama sin impresionarse siquiera.

—Hey, chicos, déjenlos ser.— les dijo Yachi al dúo problemático, aunque ella misma estaba intentando no reír, por supuesto que se había enterado de todo semanas antes, cuando estaba ayudando a Yamaguchi a confesarse de una vez, pero tenía curiosidad de ver si ambos eran sinceros al respecto.

—No, no, deberían.— presionó Ennoshita.

—Tal vez no, chicos, a fin de cuentas, está ese chico de Johzenji, ya saben, el capitán.— dijo Tanaka, observando a Noya sonreír en entendimiento.

—Ah, claro, el del piercing.— confirmó el líbero.— No creí que fuera tu tipo, Yama-

— _Tadashi_ y yo estamos saliendo.— interrumpió Tsukishima, su voz considerablemente más alta que la vez pasada, algunos chicos de primer año incluso desviaron la mirada asustados de ver a su calmado senpai gritando. El rubio se acomodó los lentes, tratando de recobrar la compostura hasta que los gritos empezaron de nuevo.

—¡Así que era eso~!— exclamó Tanaka.

—¡Al fin, que lentos!— siguió Nishinoya, recordando las propias palabras del chico cuando había anunciado su relación.— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron, 10 años de amistad?

—¡Cállate!— gritó aunque pronto fue envuelto en el caos que eran Hinata, Nishinoya y Tanaka.

—Espero que esto no interfiera en tus futuras actividades de capitán, Yamaguchi.— advirtió Ennoshita.

—No lo— el chico al fin levantó el rostro del suelo y lo miró alarmado.— ¿Mis futuras qué?— gritó.

—Ah, tal vez no, así tendría la llave del gimnasio siempre y si se queda con Tsukishima...— comentó Narita.

—Regresa a la parte de capitán.

—Cierto, Kageyama se quedará la llave.— advirtió Ennoshita.

—¿Capitán?

Así que sí, el equipo se la había pasado jugando con ellos durante toda la tarde, muy en el fondo sabían que lo merecían y mucho más al fondo apreciaban el torpe pero lindo intento de sus senpais para mostrarles apoyo, lo que no apreciaban para nada eran los comentarios de los otros dos de primer año y la sonrisa y ojos brillantes de Yachi cada que los veía caminar de la mano de regreso a casa.

Pero de si algo estaban seguros, es que esos intentos de parecer los padres o hermanos sobreprotectores de los demás miembros del equipo había sido patético, incluso algo vergonzoso. Claro, no lo entendían, hasta que Yachi había conseguido un novio en su tercer año.

La casualidad con la que el chico junto con su grupo de amigos había asomado la cabeza dentro del gimnasio y llamado a su manager de la forma más casual posible, como si ella estuviera a su y sólo su disposición o la manera en la que ella sonrió y contestó que terminaría temprano para acompañarlo les hizo comprender de manera diferente el querer proteger a alguien.

—Tsukki...

—Es patético.— murmuró el chico, haciendo el balón rebotar con más fuerza de la debida contra el suelo antes de acomodarse para su saque, Yamaguchi observó como su brazo se inclinó de más, un catastrófico desvío a metros fuera de la cancha...a probablemente centímetros si no es que a la cara del tipo que seguía fuera de la puerta abierta del gimnasio.— Es patético.— murmuró de nuevo, Yamaguchi entendió que era más un mantra para sí mismo y empujó su brazo para dirigirlo de nuevo a la cancha, Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua antes de golpear el balón que se estrelló contra la red.— Patético.

—Ya, ya. Sabemos que Yachi puede cuidarse sola.— le dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda, aunque él mismo miraba cada cierto tiempo hacia la entrada y a Yachi que parecía estar aturdiendo a los managers en entrenamiento de tanta información con tal de ganar tiempo.

Yamaguchi quería acordar con su novio y olvidarse del asunto, pero no era simple ignorar al chico que trataba de distraer a su amiga, no era que creyera que la alejaría del equipo, sabía lo mucho que a Yachi le enorgullecía ser parte del club y en como siempre hacía sus deberes como manager a la perfección, nunca le molestaba el dar un extra por ellos y estaba totalmente agradecido, no sólo eso, se había encargado de empezar a legar su trabajo para que el club que amaban siguiera en pie una vez ellos se graduaran, simplemente, a Yamaguchi le hubiera gustado conocer un poco más de este chico en el que ahora debían de confiar que no lastimara a Yachi, porque así de grande como era su esfuerzo en el club, lo era su corazón y aunque la chica había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años que llevaban de conocerse, no quitaba el hecho de que su corazón fuera delicado y sólo mereciera lo mejor de lo mejor.

—El rey se ve a punto de asesinar a alguien.— murmuró el rubio a su lado. El capitán de Karasuno miró, en efecto, su co-capitán tenía esa misma mirada mortal que le daba a Hinata cuando fallaba un saque o erraba alguna de sus colocaciones, no le preocupaba, a veces era muy duro con él mismo y el equipo, había aprendido a hablar más cuando se trataba de voleibol, en otros asuntos sin embargo...lo que en realidad le preocupaba es que estuviera sosteniendo a Hinata del cuello de la playera, mientras que este intentaba caminar fuera de su agarre como animal descarriado sostenido solo por una confiable correa de Kageyama. Suspiró.

—Ordena a los chicos para que practiquen sus pases y yo me encargo de ellos, ¿okay?

—No soy el capitán, ni co-capitán, no quise serlo por esto, ¿recuerdas? — dijo con una ceja en alto, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres lidiar con ellos tú?—preguntó devolviéndole la misma actitud, cuando chasqueó la lengua sonrió y apretó cariñosamente su brazo.— Gracias, Tsukki.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi.

Kageyama era un hombre de pocas palabras, lo sabía, pero no esperaba que fuera tan directo al grano.

—Hinata escuchó al...novio de Yachi—

—¡Novio mi trasero, voy a romperle la cara!

—¡Callate, boke!— exclamó hacia él y dirigió su atención de nuevo al otro chico.— Sus amigos y él estaban hablando y—

—“Tus padres no están, ¿cierto? Seguro hoy la convences”—interrumpió Hinata de nuevo, haciendo burla de la voz de los chicos que seguían riendo a la entrada de su gimnasio.

—Ah, es eso.— exclamó Yamaguchi e incluso él notó la forma en la que su voz sonó para nada convincentemente dulce.— ¿Por qué no tenemos una pequeña charla con él? Cállense y síganme.

Kageyama solo pudo asentir y al escuchar la sinceridad en la voz de Yamaguchi, Hinata no pudo hacer más que calmarse y obedecer. Lo que significaba quedarse en silencio mientras que Tadashi reunía a los de primer año y les daba indicaciones, ponía al tanto a Tsukishima quien aunque aparentaba estar calmado, podían ver su ojo temblar.

—Les dije a los de primero que le pidieran algo a Yachi para distraerla, así que tenemos unos minutos.

—¿Ahora sí puedo mandar un balón a su cara?— exclamó Tsukishima.

—Sí.— y observó la manera en el que el rubio sonrió antes de mandar uno de los saques más fuertes que había escuchado, ninguno de los cuatro pretendió siquiera avisar cuando el balón evidentemente no golpeó ni cerca de la cancha, más bien salió por la puerta abierta y, con suerte, a alguien afuera. Los chicos caminaron inocentemente hasta la puerta, uno de los de afuera sostenía su estómago con dolor mientras que otro recogía el balón del suelo.

—¿Te importaría devolverlo?— habló Tsukishima con una brillante y cruel sonrisa.

—¿Ni una disculpa?

—Bueno, ¿quien los manda a holgazanear fuera de un gimnasio, donde claramente estamos entrenando?— dijo Kageyama.

Algo bueno del deporte, eran bastante más altos que los chicos de fuera, todos rondaban la estatura de Hinata, si no un poco más altos, pero ninguno llegaba siquiera a los otros tres.

—Aprendan a apuntar.— exclamó el chico que sujetaba el balón antes de lanzarlo hacia ellos. Hinata lo atrapó en su mano, el balón girando unas cuantas veces en ella antes de quedarse quieto.

—Oigan, chicos—

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no iba apuntado?— señaló Hinata.—¿Quieren seguir siendo nuestros objetivos de práctica?

—No vale la pena quedarnos.— exclamó uno de los chicos.

—Solo asegúrate de llevarla a tu cama, digo, casa, ¿okay?— habló otro riendo cuando notó la manera en que los cuatro chicos le miraban a 2 segundos de perder la cordura, los otros recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon de ahí, así la atención de los cuatro chicos del club se tornó al único que quedaba.

—Yo no—

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas a dar una vuelta?— preguntó Yamaguchi en un tono que no daba lugar a otra opción. El chico estaba visiblemente temblando cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del gimnasio.

—Así que, “convencer a Yachi”, ¿ah?— murmuró Hinata, Yamaguchi lo detuvo antes de que se le lanzara encima.

—No nos mal entiendas, sabemos que Yachi puede cuidarse sola.

—Al igual que sabemos cómo tratar a idiotas.— dijo Tsukishima.

—Si algo le pasa a Yachi-san.— continuó Kageyama.

—Serás el primero que consideremos culpable.— terminó Hinata.— Ni una lágrima de ella, ¿entiendes?

—Si vuelven a rondar el gimnasio mientras estemos aquí, distrayendo a Yachi-san y—

—¡Ustedes! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Aquella fachada que habían logrado mantener se vino abajo cuando escucharon la voz de Yachi detrás de ello.

—Solo hablando—

—Amenazando a tu novio

Respondieron Yamaguchi y Kageyama al mismo tiempo.

—Les dije a los de primero que te entretuvieran.— murmuró el capitán, algo decepcionado del desempeño para cubrirlos de los menores.

—Se ponen nerviosos demasiado fácil, y su intento de distraerme fue mandarme por algo al cuarto del club, ustedes no están muy callados. ¿No dijeron que era ridículo cuando los demás lo hicieron?— suspiró la chica.

—¡P-Pero es que eres tú!— exclamó Hinata.— Nadie puede tratarte mal.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé?- exclamó cruzándose de brazos.— Además, mírenlo, lo asustaron a muerte, ¡alejan a todos los chicos y chicas que se me acercan!

—Bien.— exclamó Tsukishima.

—Está bien, Hitoka.— murmuró el chico recobrando algo de sentido en él.— No planeo hacer nada raro ni lastimar a Hitoka, lo prometo.— e hizo una reverencia hacia los cuatro que les hizo tener un mal sabor de boca por sus previas amenazas.— Lo que escucharon...fueron cosas que dijeron mis amigos, en realidad necesito otros amigos…

—¿Estabas con el idiota de Matsuda de nuevo? Te he dicho miles de veces que te meterás en problemas si te sigues juntando con su grupo de animales.

—¡No es tan fácil!, ellos siguen pegándose a mí, soy su nerd de cabecera cuando necesitan la tarea.— exclamó el chico con un tono lastimero que hizo a Yamaguchi sentirse un poco peor por todo lo que habían hecho, comprendía a los matones, lo había experimentado de primera mano cuando era pequeño , sin embargo, esos chicos jamás habían considerarlo incluirlo en su grupo, aquello hubiera sido tan...extraño.

—Lamento que tuvieran que escuchar eso, sinceramente me asquea escucharlos a veces.— siguió el chico, decidiendo ignorar la mirada dura de Yachi que claramente decía “te lo dije'' .— Además sé que si hiciera algo mal...Hitoka no dudaría en golpearme.

—Eso es cierto.— rió ella un poco, suavizando su mirada hacia su novio que respondió con una tímida sonrisa, en cambio, volvió a cruzarse de brazos y mirar con firmeza a los miembros del club.— Pero a veces algunos me siguen viendo como la chica nerviosa de primero, ¿cierto?

—B-Bueno, a veces lo eres...

—¿Y tú no eres el manojo de nervios antes de los partidos, capitán?

—Y-Yachi...

—Lo esperaba de ustedes dos,— dijo señalando a Hinata y Yamaguchi.— ¿Pero ustedes?

—Lo siento.— murmuró Kageyama.

—Yo no.

—Tsukishima, te juro.— La chica respiró profundo antes de mirar la sonrisa del rubio y decidir olvidar el asunto.— Como sea. Hoy me retiraré temprano porque tenemos un trabajo en equipo que terminar, ¿okay? Lo compensaré mañana.

—Está bien, solo...está bien.

Yachi asintió y tomó a su pobre novio del brazo para poder llevárselo de ahí, él miró por encima de su hombro. Error. Podían jurar que Hinata gruñó.

—Cuidado con esas manos.— dijo Tsukishima, mirándolo fríamente antes de que el pobre decidiera voltear mejor a atender la conversación de Yachi.

Los cuatro chicos quedaron entonces en silencio y Hinata no pudo contener la risa.

—Suga-san lo habría hecho mucho mejor.- dijo entre risas.

—Ennoshita-san, realmente me heló los huesos esa vez.— murmuró Yamaguchi intentando contener la risa que estaba contagiándosele por culpa de Hinata.

—Somos patéticos.— murmuró Tsukishima. Él y Tobio observaron el vano intento de los otros dos de contener la risa y no pudieron evitar sonreír antes de que Yamaguchi los apurara a regresar a la práctica.

Bueno, tal vez, sólo tal vez, al fin entendían la necesidad de sus mayores de haberlos sobreprotegido en su momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Principalmente quiero empezar diciendo que Yachi es bi en mi mente y que era más probable que tuviera una novia pero no podía hacer esto con una chica, dios XD 
> 
> En fin el tiktok del que hablo era este:  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSVFe8Fs/  
> y ojalá las 67 personas que likearon mi comentario lean esto XD
> 
> Sé que lo harían, Hinata sería el más agresivo porque piensa lo que será de Natsu cuando crezca y you can't change my mind, Yamaguchi es el siguiente porque es el más apegado a Yachi, y Kageyama y Tsukishima son esos hermanos mayores que parece que no te quieren pero se rifan un tiro por ti. 
> 
> Soy la hermana mayor entonces no sé que tanto sea cierto esa relación de hermanos lol anyways- ¡los comentarios y kudos siempre son apreciados! Yo los amo mil años cuando me llega notificación de ellos uwu 
> 
> Usen cubrebocas, lavénse las manos y hasta la próxima <3


End file.
